Kismet
by I'mjustaGirl1
Summary: It's simple; Destiny. Edward and Bella fall in love. Edward is a hot doctor, Bella is a quirky art teacher. This is the story of how love is formed between both friends and soul mates. AH/AU Ooc, all canon couples. Rated M for language.
1. Prologue

**AUTHORS NOTE OF REALLY AWESOME STUFF: **Hello, all of you little readers. So here's the deal: I've never written a fanfic before. I'm just gonna be honest. I usually go find another story immediately after I read that, but you're just going to have to give me a chance. Because I promise you greatness. (in my opinion, of course.) I know how to write a decent fanfic because I've read a SHITLOAD of them. I mean, hundreds. But I'm gonna need your help. So please PUH-LEAZE with a cherry on top, review! Anyways. That's all.

**I own every Beatles song ever released, and some that weren't. I also own a 1966 VW bug, and have the personality of a hippie girl. Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight. SM does. But, man do I wish I thought these guys up first.**

**Here it goes:**

*******************

**PROLOGUE:**

All you need is love; The Beatles were genius. I mean, really, man. They really got the basics of life down pat. All You Need is Love, I Want to Hold Your Hand, Come Together, Yellow Submarine… well, ok. Not that one so much. But you get what I'm saying. My point is, you don't need any of the other shit; material items are just so overrated. Because, really, when it comes down to it, what is that stuff worth? When it comes down to it, all that really matters is that you surround yourself with as much love as you can possibly get from people. Romantic, Platonic, who the fuck cares? As long as you're not an a-hole, someone is gonna love you. It's, like, the laws of nature. So when it seems like you've lost everything, just think about it. All you need is love.

_Love, Love, Love.  
Love, Love, Love.  
_

There's nothing you can do that can't be done.  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game.  
It's easy.

Nothing you can make that can't be made.  
No one you can save that can't be saved.  
Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time.  
It's easy.

All you need is love.  
All you need is love.  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need.

All you need is love.  
All you need is love.  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need.

Nothing you can know that isn't known.  
Nothing you can see that isn't shown.  
Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be.  
It's easy.

All you need is love.  
All you need is love.  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need.

All you need is love (All together, now!)  
All you need is love. (Everybody!)  
All you need is love, love.  
Love is all you need (love is all you need).

Yee-hai!  
Oh yeah!  
She loves you, yeah yeah yeah.  
She loves you, yeah yeah yeah..ve, Love, LoveLo

This is the story of how I met my loves. By that, I mean my best friends; the people that I trust more than anything in the whole friggin' universe. (…Or maybe galaxy… which is bigger?) And, for one of them, the love of my life- he puts the _zing_ in amazing, the _awe_ in awesome, and the _art _in heart. Because that is what he is, an artist. No, he doesn't paint or make clay pots or any of that shit. But he welds our souls together. Kinda like one of those dudes that puts steel beams on buildings together. Totally Edward, with our souls. Alright, that was way cheesey, but it's my friggin story, so I can say what I want. Anyways, like I was saying. Here's our story. This shit? Better than any soap opera or movie or whatever.

**AN: Hope you like it! Please let me know! **


	2. Here Comes the Sun

**I own every beatles song ever released, and some that weren't. I also own a 1966 VW bug, and have the personality of a hippie girl. Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight. SM does. But, man do I wish I thought these guys up first.**

********

**Chapter One**

"**Here comes the sun"**

I can clearly remember the day that I met Alice Brandon (who is now known as Alice Swan). The day that I met her, my entire life was changed; it was now filled with a little bit more brightness. Now Alice, she was one funky chick. Hell, she still is pretty friggin' funky. But not in that weird pseudo-funky-cooler-than-shit way, you know? Alice is just a genuinely great friend.

_***flashback- four years ago***_

_It was the first day of my junior year at the University of Seattle. I was running late to my psych class, so I ran across campus at a full out sprint. About 10 minutes after the class was supposed to start, I skidded into the class room, red, sweaty, and panting. God, I was out of shape. Of friggin' course, it was one of those stadium seating classrooms. There was one empty seat left, in the front row, all the way into the classroom. Of course I couldn't just slip in quietly and unnoticed. Just as I was passing in front of the teacher, I tripped over my purple, self-beautified converse shoelace. A few people giggled. Blushing, I slid into the empty seat, glancing at the girl next to me. The fist thing that I noticed was her t-shirt. It was a faded tie-dyed t-shirt, with blues and greens and reds and all of the colors in between. The best part, the deciding factor that this chick was actually worth getting to know, was the fact that her shirt stated, in bold, black writing. "Screw Lucy, __**I'm**__the girl with kaleidoscope eyes." I looked up at her face. She wasn't looking my way, so I took the opportunity to study her face. She was this really freakin' tiny lookin' girl, with short, spiky black hair. She wore black thick-rimmed glasses, and she dropped my pretty points by about half. Suddenly, she turned to face me, with narrowed blue eyes and a frown on her face, completely disregarding the professor as he droned on about the syllabus._

"_Can I help you? Why are you staring at me?" My face blushed about 40 million shades of red. I was caught._

"…_um. Shit. No, man. I just like your t-shirt. It's very 'peace and love' and all that junk." She flashed me a huge smile and held out her hand._

"_I'm Alice Brandon. I think we're going to get along juuust fine. What's your name?" I shook her hand, happy to have a fellow hippie-wannabe girl to chill with._

"_Bella Swan. Hey." She grinned, and then turned back to the professor._

_About 5 minutes later, a note was slipped onto my desk._

_**Yo, Bella. After class we're having coffee. -Alice**_

_My reply was simple._

_**Ok. –Bella**_

_So, after class, we went to McCarty's Diner, for the first of millions of times, and sat there for three hours, talking about anything and everything; The Beatles, Elton, Obama, sex. You know, man, whatever shit popped into our brains. From that day on, we were inseparable._

………………_.._

_Fast forward: seven months._

_Alice and I were on our way to our brand new three bedroom apartment that we shared in Downtown Seattle. I was pretty friggin' stoked because Jazz, my twin brother, was moving in with us, having transferred from his school in Texas. (I don't know why the hell he went there. I'm pretty sure it was because of the cowgirl phase he went through. You see, Jazzy, the most important person in the world to me, liked the ladies. A lot. I guess you could call him a 'player). But anyways, we had to prep the third room for him, so we hurried home as soon as I got out of my art class. When we got there, we walked in, and there he was, chillin' on the couch, eyes closed, with his dirty-ass cowboy boots on my coffee table. Shit, guess he got there early._

"_Hey, you friggin' wannabe hick. Get your boots off of my table before I break your leg for getting shit all over it. Hey, Jasper." He finally looked up at me with a huge grin, and quickly stood up, holding his arms out for a hug._

_I ran into his arms, and hugged him tight across his chest._

"_Hey, little sis," He kissed the top of my head, still not letting go. "It's been way too fuckin long since I've seen you. Nice shirt." I looked down. I was wearing my trusty Pink Floyd shirt that I stole from Jazz in 6__th__ grade. It wasn't that dark side of the moon stuff either. (The majority of that shit is way overrated.) Naw, this was Obscured By Clouds. Pure goodness._

"_R nl oo mn od jicss. Nd shmks" What the hell did I just say? Oh yeah, my face is still muffled into his chest._

"_I said, you're only two minutes older, jackass. And thanks." He chuckled. "And shit, when did you get a man chest? What the hell happened to my scrawny ass bro?"_

_Jasper didn't respond. When I looked up, I saw that he was staring at Alice, who I'd forgotten was still in the doorway. She just stood there, frozen, with this mushy-ass awestruck face. The room was suddenly tense with electricity between their gaze. It gave me a brilliant idea. I smoothly inched over to my stereo, selected a song, and hit play._

_**I've just seen a face,**_

_**I can't forget the time or place where we just met**_

_**She's just the girl for me and I want all the world to see**_

_**We've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm.**_

_Suddenly, they both seemed to snap out of it, slow shit-eating grins spreading across both their faces. Jazz quickly walked across the room, holding out his hand._

"_Hello, ma'am. I'm Jasper." Alice took his hand, and he *gag* brought it up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it. Alice giggled and blushed. What the eff? Alice does NOT blush._

"_Alice. Pleased to finally meet you, Jasper. I've been waiting for you." Jasper didn't let go of her hand._

"_Fitting name for such a pretty lady. Sorry that I kept you waiting." Alice smiled widely._

"_Dear god. I'm going to puke if you a-holes keep this shit up." I smiled, to show that I was joking._

But, truthfully, I knew that I would be sharing both of them with each other from now on. You only get that spark in the air if it's a forever kind of deal, you know? The "player" that Jasper once was disappeared into thin air. Alice and Jazz went on their first date three days later, got married exactly two years after the day they met, and now have a toddler together. But that story's for another time. I need to stop getting distracted from my story.

_Any who, continuing on…_

……………_.._

_Fast Forward: 1 year, and 2 months._

_Jazz, Alice and I were all chillin' at McCarty's diner. We were at our usual table, corner booth, Jasper sitting in the middle, arm slung over Alice's table. Emmett Cullen, the owner's stepson was sitting with us, along with his wife, Rosalie. Emmett and Rosalie have slowly gotten to know us throughout the two years that we had been going to the diner. We were actually really good friends at this point, and the five of use constantly hung out. (Yes, I was fifth-wheeling it, but I didn't care. These people made my life feel whole, complete.)_

_Alice, Jasper and I had just graduated college, and I was totally psyched to be starting this fall at a local high school to teach art. Alice was starting grad school in the fall, majoring in psychology, minoring in photography. Jasper was going to work for some advertising firm next week. We were planning on moving out of our trusty old apartment, into a bigger, more comfortable townhouse. _

"_So, children. How the hell does it feel to be all 'We don't need no education" anymore?" The three of us looked at each other, and then grinned at Emmett, who was waiting for our answers expectantly. _

_I quickly stood up, clapping my hands, Jazz and Alice following me out of the booth._

_We started "singing" in unison. (I use the term singing loosely; I'm not sure you can call it that when it involves Alice. Or Jasper. I'm the only musical one in our group; I have a fairly decent voice.)_

_**We don't need no education,**_

_**We don't need no thought control. **_

_**No dark sarcasm in the classroom**_

_**Teachers leave **__(us)__** kids alone!**_

_Rose hid her face, while Emmett started whooping and hollering, cheering us on. Some of the other customers sang along softly, while others just stared. Yeah, I kid you not, dude. Total kick-ass-everybody-gets-up-and-sings-just-like-on-Grease musical moment._

_**All in all it's just a**_

_**Nother brick in the wall.**_

_**All in all we're just a**_

_**Nother brick in the wall.**_

_We ended with Jazz playing air guitar, Alice doing this weird pseudo funky chicken dance with her arms, while jumping up and down (Hey, girl's not much of a dancer.) and with me sliding across the linoleum on my knees, holding my arms up in a true "ta-da" moment. Some customers clapped, others chose to act like we didn't exist. Emmett was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face, and Rosalie eventually joined in, clapping at the same time._

"_Yeah," I said, smiling wide, "we're ready to grow up. I know I'm mature enough."_

………_.._

_Fast forward: 2 years_

"_Push, Alice! Push!" She panted, tears streaming down her tiny face._

"_Fuck you, Isabella Swan! You Bitch! Fuck your mother fucking brother too! Shit, it hurts!" I giggled. She was so mean when something the size of a beach ball was getting shoved out of her shit. Jasper looked like he was going to pass out._

"_Ali, sweetie, fucking my brother got you here in the first place." She started to flip me off, and then lay back, pushing with all she could. So Jasper finished said flip-off instead. All of the sudden, it was done. My nephew was born. I was an Aunt to a sweet baby boy._

_He was so tiny and fragile looking. He had a tiny bit of dark peach fuzz covering his head, and you could definitely see both Alice and Jazz in his features. You could even see my dad in there, which made my heart pang in my chest a little. (Charlie, my dad, was killed in an incident on the job 6 years ago. He was chief of police of our hometown. But I'll go into that later.)_

"_What's his name, Alice?" She smiled, holding her son for the first time, Jazz holding them both. Shit, I was getting teary eyed._

"_Phineaus Charles Swan. Phinn, for short." The tears dropped. _

"_Ali… it's perfect." I kissed them all on the forehead, "I'd better go… I don't want to overcrowd the pediatrician. That's my nephew he's checking out, man, you know?" _

_I smiled, and turned, starting to walk out. All of the sudden, I collided with something hard. It was a person. I looked up, and was met with vibrant green eyes, and a dazzling smile._

_Then, everything went black. _

**AN: Phew! That was totally exhausting. I had a hard time stopping the writing. This chapter doesn't go into much detail, I know, but it's more setting the scene of the story. The rest of the fic will continue on from where it left off. That means no more entirely italicized chapters. Thank god, right? You'll get to know more details about the personalities of the crew as the story builds, I promise. I do really love Alice's personality in this though. I'm trying not to go with a whole lot of those fanfic clichés, you know? Like Bella tripping every other step, or her face always being red (let's face it… that's not an attractive look), Alice being a jumpy little shoppaholic, Rose being a bitch from hell. You know what I mean. If you review, I'll love you forever. I mean it. **

**Love, R. (aka I'mjustagirl1)**


	3. And Your Bird Can Sing

**I own every Beatles song ever released, and some that weren't. I also own a 1966 VW bug, and have the personality of a hippie girl. Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight. SM does. But, man do I wish I thought these guys up first.**

**So, what do you guys think so far? I could really use some more reviews! If I figure out that Fanfic writing isn't for me, I'll stop, but I would really like to keep trying. So please, please tell me what you think!!! **

**Alright. That was me shamelessly begging. I'm done now. : )**

********

**Chapter two**

"**And Your Bird Can Sing"**

Someone softly pressed their lips to mine. Their tongue lightly probed out and caressed my bottom lip, causing me to meet it with my own. _Who do these delectable lips belong to?_

"Isabella, open your eyes, baby," A velvety smooth, panty-dropping voice murmured in my ear. The aforementioned voice-owner lightly skimmed my earlobe with their teeth. We were lying in bed. Just me and Dr. Green Eyes. Looking down, I realized that we were both completely, wonderfully butt-ass-naked. I smiled up at him, as he gazed at me through half-mast, emerald eyes. A crooked smile, obviously post-coital, spread across his swoon-worthy face.

"Oh, Doctor, are you up for round 12?" He reached down and lightly caressed my nipple with his pinky finger. It quickly puckered up, and he reached down and took it in his mouth. I moaned, entwining my fingers in his hair. His other hand began trailing down to my bellybutton, making their way to the jackpot. He released my nipple and, ignoring my whimper of protest, looked back up at my face.

"Babe, I can go as long as you need me too." I leaned in to kiss him, but he interrupted me.

"Miss Swan. Isabella. Miss Swan, wake up." Dr. Green Eyes just kept repeating that. What the hell?

Suddenly, my eyes flew open. There was a dark shadow standing above me; the bright lights making it temporarily impossible to focus. As my eyes slowly adjusted to the light, I could make out that exquisitely chiseled jaw, that just made me want to reach up and bite that shit. The back of my head throbbed. Green eyes were shadowed with concern. _Green eyes… hmm. GREEN EYES! It's Dr. EFFIN' Green Eyes. Holy shit, did I just have a sex dream about the pediatrician?! Please, Jesus, if you love me at all you will tell me that I didn't sleep talk. (I tend to do this more often than not.) _This realization made me fly upright with a start, effectively knocking the top of my head into his face. He groaned, and backed away, holding his eye.

"_Fuck, shit, ouch,"_ I heard him muttering under his breath.

"Holy shit, man! I'm so sorry. Do you need ice? Let me get you ice. I can't believe I just did that!" He held up one finger to stop my tirade.

"I'm alright, Miss Swan. Stay there. When you bumped into me, you fell and hit your head on the ground, and lost conscious. I think you have a mild concussion, so you need to stay here and rest. I'll grab ice for both of us. Don't move." He grinned, and slipped out of the room. Two minutes later, he came back in holding an ice pack out for me to take, and holding another up to his left eye. He sat on the chair next to my bed, and there was a long awkward silence. Then, he cleared his throat.

"Miss Swan, how do you feel? Any dizziness, nausea?" He looked into my pupils, kind of like he expected blood to spurt out of them, and me to fall over dead.

"No, no, I feel fine, Dr. Gre… Man." He chuckled. Jeez, he was handsome. He made my stomach flip up to my heart. _What the hell? Must be the concussion._

"It's Dr. Masen. But you can call me Edward. Nice to meet you, Isabella Swan." I smiled.

"It's just Bella, Dr…. I mean, Edward. And nice to meet you too. Hey, where are Jazz, Alice and Phinn?"

"They are just getting discharged. You'll be free to go as soon as I'm sure your concussion isn't a critical one." He stood up, still clutching the ice pack to his eye. "I'll be back to check on you in about 45 minutes. Don't fall asleep." I was relieved. Apparently I hadn't sleep talked, thank God. Otherwise, he would have just been freaked out by me. Since he's sat with me for the last 20 minutes, I'm assuming that he wasn't. _Phew. _He grinned at me, and started to walk out of the door, giving me a fine view of his ass-region. He abruptly froze, and turned around, walking over to the bed.

He leaned over, and whispered in my ear, "12 rounds, Isabella? Really? I'm a man, not a machine." He winked with his right, uninjured, eye, and then walked out. I just sat there, frozen and bright red.

_Dear God, kill me now, please! Stupid sleep talking… so humiliating._ At that moment, I just knew that I had to get out of there immediately. I stood up, setting my ice pack on my bed. I didn't feel any dizziness, and I knew that I was fine. I was fairly experienced with concussions by now, so I was kind of an expert. I peaked my head out the door, and only saw a nurse with her back to me. I grabbed my purse and slipped out of the hospital as quickly and quietly as possible. _Home free!_ Really, I'm just saving Dr. Masen from any embarrassment. I was afraid that he thought I was some kind of crazed creep-o with an overactive imagination. I hopped into my truck, Big Red, and pulled out of the hospital. I was driving slowly down the freeway (it was pouring rain, and my windshield wipers weren't working. Speed is a seriously friggin' impossibility.) towards my house. I flipped on my ancient radio, and started singing along to the song.

You tell that you've got ev'rything you want,  
And your bird can sing,  
But you don't get me,  
You don't get me.

You say you've seen seven wonders,  
And your bird is green,  
But you can't see me,  
You can't see me.

When your prized possessions start to weigh you down,  
Look in my direction  
I'll be round, I'll be round.

When your bird is broken  
Will it bring you down?  
You may be awoken  
I'll be round, I'll be round.

You tell me that you've heard ev'ry sound there is,  
And your bird can swing,  
But you can't hear me,  
You can't hear me.

"And Your Bird Can Sing" –The Beatles.

I smiled, all of my embarrassment from the hospital fading away. Great song, by a great band.

Zoning out while still on the freeway, I let my thoughts wander to Dr. Green Eyes. _Edward_. My smile grew wider. He was just so… _pretty_. I mean sure, he had kind of an assy moment when he made fun of me for sleep talking, but I could tell that he was generally a good guy. Just thinking about him made my stomach do that flippy thing again. _What IS that?_ It's not love… I think it's…. Lust? Yeah, it's definitely lust.

I am one hundred percent sure that it's not love, because I don't believe in that love at first site bullshit. I hate that fairytale romance shit. You know, "one day my prince will come?" Yeah, that's total crap. Why do you need your prince to come to you? Maybe you just need to friggin' pick him out of a crowd and get the whole "fall in love then get married" business out of the way. I don't really believe in the trivialness of marriage anyways. Why do you need to publicly declare that you would like to spend the rest of your life with someone? Eff that, man. If I decide to commit to someone for the rest of my life, it ain't gonna be some public affair. I don't even need a ceremony. It's all just so overrated.

Destiny, I get. Soul mates. You know what I'm talking about; people say it all the time. _If it happens, it's meant to be._ It's simple; it's just kismet, man. I think that everything happens for a reason. But not love at first site. Because love should be about so much more than just attraction; it should be personality, hopes and dreams as well. And how much of that are you seriously going to know about someone "at first sight." Take Edward for a second. Of three things I was absolutely sure when it came to Edward. 1. He was incredibly hot. 2. I was extremely attracted to him. And 3. I'd totally tap that.

Not that he would want me. I'd embarrassed myself beyond repair, and I know I'm alright lookin' but I was nowhere near his league.

I was quickly jerked out of my thoughts when my truck started making screeching noises. Smoke began to billow out from under the hood. I pulled over onto the side of the freeway, and rushed into the rain. _Why the hell am I only wearing a t-shirt? At least it's not white, but I should've brought a jacket. It's Seattle for God's sake; it's pretty much assumed that it is going to rain._ I opened up my hood, and even more smoke rushed out. Leaving my hood open, to let the rain cool my engine a bit, I got back into Big Red. I reached for my cell phone, and then remembered that I left it at home in my haste to get Alice to the hospital. I knew that I had to wait until my truck started, or until incident response stopped for me.

About two hours later, no one seemed to be coming, and I was getting a little nervous. The freeway was deserted, for some reason, and my truck still wouldn't start. Then, I saw headlights curving towards me, before slowing to a stop. _Please don't be a killer._ I hopped out, back into the rain, as the figure made its way over. When the person was close enough to hear me, I called out to them.

"Hey, thanks for stopping!" The figure froze.

"Bella?" Oh, shit. God, why do you hate me? What did I do wrong?

"Oh…Hey, Dr. Masen. How goes it?" Well, this is awkward,

**AN: And there it is! Hurray! That song didn't actually have anything to do with the content of this chapter, but it's a really good song. **

**Hope you like it! Review!**

**Love, **

**R. (I'mjustagirl1)**


	4. You know my name look up the number

**I own every Beatles song ever released, and some that weren't. I also own a 1966 VW bug, and have the personality of a hippie girl. Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight. SM does. But, man do I wish I thought these guys up first.**

**Holy two chapters in one night! Hurray me!**

********

**Chapter two**

"**You know my name (look up the number)."**

"Did you're car break down?" I scoffed. What kind of dumbass question is that?

"No, I got bored driving, so I decided that pulling over, and lifting my hood up in the pouring rain would be a really fun thing to do." He narrowed his eyes. Okaaay, looks like sarcasm doesn't fly with the dude. I noticed that the left eye was now purple and blue around it. Woops. "And, uh… sorry about your eye." He ignored my apology.

"Didn't you call a tow truck or something?" I held up my dead cell phone. "Gotcha. Well, I don't know how to fix your car, but you can use my phone to call a tow truck."

…_ten minutes later_

"Don't tow in the rain? How the fuck do they not tow in the rain? It's friggin' Seattle, for God's sake. Apparently it's some sort of safety hazard or some shit. Who cares about safety? They need to tow my car!" Edward was staring at me, with a small scowl still on his face. "What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, you can hang out at my apartment until the rain stops. You're freezing; we need to get you dry. My place is right down the street from here." I nodded, resigned. What other choice did I have? Who am I kidding…? I don't mind at all.

Edward slung his jacket over my shoulders, and helped me into his shiny, silver Volvo. He got in, still friggin' scowling. Five minutes of tense, awkward silence later, we pulled up to some pretty fancy condos. Edward's doorman came out with an umbrella, and helped us out of the car. When we finally got inside, my jaw dropped. It was all rich hues of reds, chocolate browns, greens, and cream shades. It was so warm, and absolutely stunning. I stepped inside.

"Sooo… you're pretty rich, huh?" _what? What, Bella? Stop talking right now. _He just looked at the floor.

"We need to get you warm. Let me get you some of my sweats, and you can jump in the shower." He showed me the bathroom, and turned the shower onto hot. Once he set some clothes on the closed toilet seat, he left, shutting the door behind him. I pealed off my wet clothes, setting them in the sink. I'll ask if I can put them in the dryer when I'm done. After rinsing off with the delicious feeling hot water, I pulled on his sweats. I had to roll the sleeves and the pant legs up, and tighten the pants as much is possible, but it was comfy. The best part was that is smelled like him, and boy, did it smell heavenly. It smelled like pine trees and boy, and what I could only describe as… Edward. Walking out of the bathroom, holding my wet clothes, I didn't see Edward. I slowly walked to a partially closed door, which I could only assume was his bedroom. I peaked into the opening, and gasped. There he was, in just his boxers. And he looked waaay better than in my dreams. He had the most beautiful chest I'd ever seen, and, though not a six pack, he at least had a solid four pack of abs. He had a tattoo going across one of his pecs, and another on his left bicep. He must have heard me gasp, because his eyes got wide, and he quickly walked over and shut the door in my face.

"Uh. Shit. I'm sorry, man. I didn't know." He didn't respond. This silence treatment was getting really friggin' old. I went in search of his dryer. I finally found it and, when I made sure it was empty, I stuck my clothes in and fired it up. Then, I went into his living room, and sat on the couch. About 20 minutes later, I heard his bedroom door open, and footsteps head towards me. He had sweats on, but still no shirt. I consider this a blessing and a curse. He sat on the other couch, facing me, and picked up a book. But he was _still_ wearing that fuckin' scowl. I sighed.

"Can you tell me why you have had that pissed off look on your face for the past hour and a half?" He slammed down the book.

"Why the hell did you just leave today? Do you even realize how much danger you put both yourself and others by driving in that position?! I mean, shit, Bella, you could have gone into a coma. Or fucking died." Okaaay. Dude's yelling. I noticed the tattoo on his chest was an Einstein quote. Cool, I like Einstein. "Only a life lived for others is a life worthwhile." I like it.

"Look, Einstein, I'm sorry. I was just so embarrassed that I had to get out of there, quick. I mean, shit, you heard me have a fuckin' sex dream about you. How would you feel, huh?" He just looked at me for a second, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Einstein?" I pointed at his tattoo. "Look, Bella. I'm sorry that I embarrassed you. I shouldn't have brought it up; it was unprofessional. I just…" he paused.

"You just what, Einstein? Spit it out." His ears turned a little pink (which was adorable) and he looked at the ground and mumbled something. "What did you say? Edward, look at me." His eyes locked with mine. I saw all the signs of embarrassment disappear from his body.

"I thought it was the hottest thing I've ever heard. I couldn't get it out of my mind." I blushed, and looked down at my feet. "Bella. I'm not going to sleep with you… yet. I just want to get to know you. Can we just talk? We have time to kill. The rain's gotten worse." I nodded.

"Can I just use your phone to send my brother a text? He's going to worry." He handed it to me.

**Hey, A-hole. It's B. Big Red**

**broke down, so I'm at Edward**

**Masen's apt. **

**-B.**

I instantly got a reply.

**Hey, bitch-face.**

**The pediatrician? Have fun.**

**Don't get pregnant.**

**-J.**

I rolled my eyes at his reply, and then handed the phone back to Edward.

"I'm going to go make hot chocolate. I'll be right back." I nodded, sitting cross-legged on the couch. Shortly, he returned, with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"So, Bella. How about a game of 20 questions?" I shrugged and agreed. "I'll start."

"You already know what I do for a living… but what do you do?" I smiled.

"I'm an art teacher at Nova High School. I love it. Art is my passion." He grinned that beautiful crooked grin. "How old are you, Einstein?"

"27. Same question, Picasso." I quirked an eyebrow at him. "You got to give me a nickname, I'm returning the favor. I think it's cute." I laughed. I don't really mind.

"I'm 24. Almost 25." And so it went on. I learned his favorite color (blue), his parent's names (Carlisle and Esme), that he was had one brother (Garret) and one sister (Angela). To me, Edward was fascinating. And he seemed just as entranced with me. Eventually, while we were talking, I laid down, as did Edward on the other couch. We talked late into the night, until we both fell asleep.

I woke up, and looked at the clock. It was 10 o'clock in the morning. Glad it was a Sunday, or I would be late. I guess Edward had the day off too, because he was still asleep on the couch. I took this as an opportunity to really study him. He was so beautiful. He looked peaceful, breathing evenly with his full lips slightly parted. His long eyelashes rested on his cheeks, his hair adorably wild. I was suddenly overcome with the urge to kiss him. I sat there for a couple seconds, making sure he was truly asleep. Then, I leaned forward, and lightly pressed my lips to his full mouth. I only left them there for a second, but he stirred, and I BACKED THE FUCK OFF. I mean, really, man, what in the hell was I thinking? Could I _be_ any creepier? Shit dude. I went, grabbed my clothes from the drier, and changed. When I came out, he was awake, and stretching; his muscles rippling beautifully. He looked at me strangely.

"What, Einstein? You got a problemo?" He shook his head, then yawned hugely, then brought his hand to his lips.

"No, I just had a strange, great dream." I shrugged, and then looked out the window, hoping he didn't catch my blush.

"Rain stopped. Want to go see if my car's working?" he nodded, and than went into his room to put clothes on, to my silent dismay. Men who look like that should not be allowed to wear clothes. Ever….I take that back. I think that it would be dangerous for everyone else if they didn't. Plus, I didn't want any other chicks to check out his business. I wanted that for me, and only me. _Bella. It's way too early to get possessive. You don't know that this will go anywhere._ But I do hope…

He came back out wearing jeans and a rolling stones t-shirt, running his hands through his hair. "Alright, Picasso, you ready?" I said yes, and we headed out.

When we got there, I jumped in my car and tried to start it. It worked! Big Red always comes through for me. It wasn't until I was driving away that I realized I never got Edward's phone number; nor did I give him mine. Son of a Bitch.

*cue music.

You know my name, look up the number  
You know my name, look up the number  
You, you know, you know my name  
You, you know, you know my name

(Good evening and welcome to slaggers featuring Denis O'Bell  
Come on Ringo, Let's here it for Denis O'Bell, good evening)

You know my name, better look up my number  
You know my name, that's right, look up my number  
You, you know, you know my name  
You, you know, you know my name

You know my name, ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba  
Look up my number  
You know my name, that's right, look up the number  
Oh wu, you, you know, you know my name  
You, you know, you know my name

You know my name, ba ba ba ba, look up the number  
You know my name, look up the number  
You, you know, you know my name baby  
You, you know, you know my name

You know, you know my name  
You know, you know my name  
(Go on Denis let's hear it for Denis O'Bell)  
You know, you know my name  
You know, you know my name

Prr, prr you know my name and the number  
You know my name, look up the number  
you now, you know my name  
Yes, you now my name  
You know, you know my name  
You know my name, look up my number, you know

"You know my name (Look up the number)" by: who else? The Beatles.

……._two weeks later_

It's been 2 weeks since I've seen Edward. Just the thought of it made my stomach hurt. Jazzy and Alice were both getting tired of my moping. Jazz tried to push me to go to the hospital, but I didn't want to interrupt his work; it was important. But I couldn't handle this shit anymore. I never noticed how lonely I was until now. School kept me busy, but it wasn't enough. My life was still missing an Edward in it. I was getting tired of this; I made a decision. I got dressed, and headed out to my truck. I drove to his apartment; it only took me 13 minutes to get there. I walked up to his apartment and knocked, but no one was there. And so I waited, sitting in front of his door, with my back against it. _Shit, Bella. Can you seem anymore desperate? Way to play hard to get, sister stupid._

I was still waiting two hours later. And then three hours later. And even four hours later. Then, I heard footsteps. _Friggin' finally._ I stood up, ready to explain my stalkerage. I finally saw him turn the corner, but he wasn't looking at me. He was focusing on the strawberry blonde ho-bag that was attached to his face.

I wanted to run, but I couldn't. I was just frozen, standing in front of the door, watching them. Their faces finally detached, and he smiled at her, turning towards the door to unlock it. This wasn't gonna happen, because I was blocking it. When his eyes met mine, his smile dropped.

"…Picasso? What are you doing here?" Strawberry Shorslut looked at me, whispered something in his ear, and then walked away (I use the term walk loosely- it was more like a graceful sway.). He just stared at me, looking for an answer. I had to break this eye contact; I dropped my eyes to my feet, looking at the space scene drawn on my converse. "…Bella?"

"I—I'm sorry," I stuttered, "I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just go." I started to walk away, but Edward grabbed my arm. "Please just let go. I need to go."

"Bella, please, please wait. C'mon, lets go inside." I took a deep breath and then followed him inside, still watching my shoes.

"Bella, I haven't seen you in weeks. I… didn't think you were interested in me, and that was why you didn't leave your number." I shook my head.

"Einstein. Look, man, I like you. But maybe we're not meant to be more than friends… it's ok that you don't want me… I'm not offended." He looked at me, with shock in his eyes.

"Picasso, I'm so interested. I think you're beautiful, and the best girl I've ever known. I'm not going to profess my love for you or anything, or even guarantee that we will exclusively date. I just think we could, and should, give it a shot." I blinked at him.

"What're you saying, Einstein?"

"I want to take you out. On a date. On Friday night. I'll pick you up at 8." I nodded, getting up to leave.

"Hey, Picasso."

"Yeah?"

"Will you give me your number this time?"

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
